new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel: Legendary Tales
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series, being created by . It is produced by and and it will premiere on Disney Zoog, with reruns on Disney Channel and Disney XD, on TBD. Synopsis ''X-Men'' This segment follows a team of mutants led by Professor X dealing with the co-existence between them and humans while entering in combat with several villains, mainly Professor X's arch-nemesis Magneto. ''Fantastic Four'' Four heroes enter a negative zone and decide to fight evil. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' The fate of the galaxy rests in the hands of five unlikely heroes. ''Deadpool'' The misadventures of everyone's favorite merc with a mouth, Deadpool. Characters Main ''X-Men'' *'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - an exceptionally powerful telepath who is the founder and leader of the X-Men, deeply desiring peace and equality between humans and mutants. *'James Holwett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a mutant who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, a healing factor and three retractable claws in each hand. *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Jean Grey/Phoenix' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD ''Fantastic Four'' *'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'H.E.R.B.I.E.' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - the kind of arrogant leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *'Gamora' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Groot' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Drax the Destroyer' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD ''Deadpool'' *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - a mercenary who has a regenetive healing factor. *'Nathan Summers/Cable' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD Supporting ''X-Men'' *'Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Warren Worthington III/Angel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Peter Rasputin/Colossus' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ''Fantastic Four'' *'Alicia Masters' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Namor McKenzie/Namor the Sub-Mariner' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *'Yondu Udonta' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Mantis' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD ''Deadpool'' *'Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Jack Hammer/Weasel' (voiced by Chris Parnell) - TBD *'Altthea/Blind Al' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD Antagonists ''X-Men'' *'Max Eisenhardt/Magneto' (voiced by Dan Green) - TBD **'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'The Hellfire Club', consisting of: **'Sebastian Shaw/Black King' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD **'Emma Frost/White Queen' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Nathenial Essex/Mister Sinister' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - a mad scientist who believes he is superior to mankind. **'Vertigo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ''Fantastic Four'' *'Dr. Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Kl'rt/Super-Skrull' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Ivan Kraglof/Red Ghost' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'The Frightful Four', consisting of: **'Bentley Wittman/Wizard' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Ulysses Klaw/Klaw' (also voiced by David Tennant) - TBD **'Thundra' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Peter Petruski/Trapster' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Maximus the Mad' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD *'The U-Foes', consisting of: **'Simon Utrecht/Vector' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Ann Darnell/Vapor' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD **'James "Jimmy" Darnell/X-Ray' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Michael "Mike" Steel/Ironclad' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *'Thanos' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Nebula' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Ego the Living Planet' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Ronan the Accuser' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'Korath-Thak/Korath the Pursuer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ''Deadpool'' *'Francis Freeman/Ajax' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Christina/Angel Dust' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Lady Death' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Id the Selfish Moon' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Episodes Production Trivia *This series is set in the same continuity as Spider-Man: Webbed Avenger and Avengers: Unlimited. *The content in the Deadpool segments is toned down to fit the series' family-friendly tone, despite some hidden innuendo is still present.